Criminal Minds: SVU
by SpiderFlash
Summary: This story is not connected with my other 2 ongoing ones.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds: S.V.U. Part 1

This is a story combining Law and Order: S.V.U. and Criminal Minds characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 1

(Monday 12/7/15 1:00 a.m.)

Vanessa Miller had went to a late night concert, so she had to walk through the dark and dangerous New York City streets alone late at night. She decided to take a short cut through an exceptionally dark and mysterious alleyway. That was her fatal mistake. A man in a dark black hoodie started to follow her. She looked back and noticed, so she started to walk a little faster. The man reached his foot out and used the bottom of his shoe to scrape the back of her heel causing her to fall and scrape her hand on the wet, muddy, and uneven concrete. He flipped her over and pulled her left shoe off and deeply cut her left achilles heel with a sharp knife. She cried out in pain and tried to kick at the man, but he simply stabbed his knife all the way through her right foot. He tugged her pants off and pulled his off as well. He stuck his penis inside her while he gagged her with a wet piece of cardboard. After he ejaculated he grabbed a small bottle of water from his jacket pocket and doused her vagina in water. He then stuck his blade deep in her vagina and her blood covered what little was left of his semen. He quickly moved his hand away before she could bite down on it. He then wrapped his hands around her throat until his fingernails poked through her skin. After he knew she was dead, he pushed her body against a trashcan and left her there.

(End segment. 10:00 a.m.)

"What do we got Garcia?" F.B.I. agent Aaron Hotchner asked Penelope Garcia who appeared on the planes computer screen.

"Four rape victims in the last 5 years. Each stabbed through the right foot and genital area." Garcia replied.

"That's a pretty gruesome signature." Dr. Spencer Reid mentioned.

"That's not all. He strangled them until his fingernails poked through their throats."

"Anything that connects the victims?" Special Agent Derek Morgan asked.

"They had each just left a KOTD event before they were murdered." Garcia answered.

"The first murder was 5 years ago and the most recent one before this was 6 months ago." Jennifer Jareu pointed out.

"I think it's safe to assume this unsub lives in New York." Derek Morgan said.

"How come we're just now being called in?" Emily Prentiss asked.

"They weren't sure they had a serious case on their hands until today." J.J. pointed out.

"I happen to know Captain Cragen personally, so I'll head to the station." David Rossi said.

"Ok. I'll go with you. J.J., Prentiss scope out the last crime scene and see if you can find anything similar to the latest crime scene. Reid, Morgan see what you can find at the latest crime scene." Hotchner said as the plane started to touchdown.

(End segment. 12:30 p.m.)

"Detective Tutola. This is my partner Detective Munch." Detective Finn Tutola said as he introduced himself and Munch to Reid and Morgan.

"Special Agent Morgan and this is Dr. Spencer Reid." Morgan said as they all shook hands.

"Aren't you a little too young to be a doctor?" Munch asked Reid.

"You know, I get that alot and it's always from the same type of people." Reid replied.

"Really?"

"Is there always water in the genital area?" Morgan asked examining the body.

"No. That's new. Normally the blood from the stab wound does a good enough job of contaminating the DNA the perp leaves behind. Why is the F.B.I. just now getting involved?" Finn replied.

"It wasn't considered serial until now."

"Are you fucking kidding me? This been going for five years and y'all just now arriving?"

"I don't know what you're problem is but we're here now, man." Morgan said as Finn walked away.

"Don't take that personally." Munch said.

"Is he like that with all federal agents?" Reid asked.

"He can be. This case just happens to be a little personal for him."

"How so?"

"She was his niece." Munch said.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Criminal Minds: S.V.U. Part 2

This is a story combining Law and Order: S.V.U. and Criminal Minds characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 2

(Monday 12/7/15 2:00 p.m.)

"You two with the F.B.I.?" Detective Elliot Stabler asked J.J. and Prentiss. They were in the alley were the last victim was found.

"We are. May we help you?" J.J. replied.

"I'm Detective Stabler and this is Detective Olivia Benson. Captain Cragen sent us."

"Oh. My name's Jennifer Jareu and this is Special Agent Emily Prentiss." J.J. said as they all smiled and shook hands.

"What exactly do you guys do?" Benson asked.

"We're profilers. We take an in depth look at cases like this and build a physiological and behavioral profile off the evidence."

"And that works?" Stabler asked.

"Nine times out of ten." Prentiss replied.

"What do you get from this?"

"The unsub either works for KOTD or lives in the area. He ambushed her which means he's either not physically imposing or he has low self-esteem."

"Not bad." Stabler said.

(End segment. 3:30 p.m.)

"I see you've all met each other." Captain Donald Cragen said as Finn, Munch, Reid, Morgan, Stabler, J.J., Prentiss and Benson walked into the station.

"How do you two know each other?" Finn asked Cragen and Rossi.

"We met each other in Vietnam." Rossi answered.

"What'd you guys find at the last crime scene?" Hotchner asked J.J. and Prentiss.

"Judging from the locations he either can't physically overpower women or he has little to no self-confidence." Prentiss replied.

"Cragen, this is J.J., Prentiss, Reid, and Morgan." Rossi told Cragen.

"Reid, I want you to start building a geographical profile." Hotchner told him.

"Why don't you help him out Munch?" Cragen said.

"We'll set up over here." Munch told Reid as they walked into an empty room.

"Take Morgan with you when you go inform your aunt." Cragen told Finn as he pointed to Morgan.

"I still have old paperwork to fill out." Finn replied.

"You can do that on your own time." Cragen said as Finn took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

(End segment. 4:45 p.m.)

"I called Organick, the C.E.O. of King of the Dot, and he's willing to come by and let your people interview him and a few of his employees that were working yesterday's event." Cragen told Hotchner as Hotchner came in and sat down in his office.

"You've talked to him before?" Hotchner asked.

"The last time. Stabler and Benson took a crack at him. He didn't seem to know anything."

"We'll see about that."

"How long do you think this will last?"

"Not long. I guarantee it. How useful has the DNA been?"

"Might as well be none. We found half of a business card but couldn't get anything from it."

"Let me send it to our tech back in Quantico."

"Good luck." Cragen said as he wrote something down that would give Hotchner access to the evidence.

(End segment. 5:30 p.m.)

"Do you have a problem with me?" Morgan asked Finn as they started to drive back from Finn's aunts house.

"No." Finn answered coldly.

"Then what the hell was all that back there?"

"This is my city, my family. Y'all feds just cause more problems than you solve."

"Listen man, I've met alot of people like you. You guys can't get your head out of your asses to see that we're trying to help."

"Who the fuck you think you talking to?"

"I thought I was talking to a real brother. Is your problem with me as a fed or as a man?"

"My problem is with men who try to run shit without doing nothing."

"Excuse me? I've worked my ass off for where I'm at today. What have you done?"

"I've done more than you. You've been eating off a silver platter your entire life."

"Let me out of the fucking car." Morgan said as Finn stopped the car. Morgan got out and slammed the door as he walked the rest of the way to the station.

End Chapter 2


	3. Ending Notice

Sadly, I am going to end this story because it's not getting enough traction and I have other stories to focus my energy on.


End file.
